Die Hoffnung spielt in Moll
by Lady Sonea
Summary: Nachdem seine 'unangemessene Beziehung' zu einem anderen Novizen aufgeflogen ist, wird Dannyl von seinen Lehrern und Klassenkameraden gemieden. Als er sich selbst schon aufgegeben hat, erhält er plötzlich unerwartete Hilfe. Doch kann er sein Misstrauen gegenüber seinem Lehrer und sein Minderwertigkeitsgefühl überwinden? Und gelingt ihm das, ohne sich selbst zu verleugnen?


**Die Hoffnung spielt in Moll**

Als es zum Unterrichtsende läutete, schlugen die Novizen ihre Notizbücher zu, verstauten ihre Schreibfedern, verschlossen Tintenfässer und verließen mit ihren Unterlagen unter dem Arm den Raum. Dannyl ließ sich Zeit, es ihnen gleichzutun. Eine Weile bewunderte er die Formeln und Molekülketten an der Tafel, nicht begreifend, wofür sie standen, während der Regen eine sanfte, traurige Melodie gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte. Zu Beginn der Stunde hatte er noch versucht, dem Unterricht zu folgen, dann jedoch damit aufgehört, als Fergun ihm einen feixenden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Für Dannyl war dies Warnung genug gewesen.

Dass er sich das letzte Mal am Unterricht beteiligt hatte, lag Wochen zurück. Anschließend hatte Fergun ihm mit Elben und Kerrin auf dem Korridor aufgelauert und ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt, bevor er sich gegen sie hatte zur Wehr setzen können.

„Oh, hat unser kleiner Knabe etwa versucht, mit seinem Lehrer anzubandeln?", hatte er gefeixt.

„Nein", hatte Dannyl entsetzt hervorgebracht. Die bloße Vorstellung erregte in ihm Übelkeit. Lord Rothen war mehr als doppelt so als, wie er. Er hatte einen Sohn und eine Frau.

Und er war nicht Arrend.

„Ich bin sicher, Lord Rothen wird es freuen, wenn du ihm deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehst", hatte Fergun erwidert, woraufhin seine beiden Freunde zu kichern begonnen hatten. „Aber wenn du dich nicht traust, können wir das gerne für dich übernehmen."

„Nein!"

„Und wenn sein Sohn etwas älter ist, lässt er dich sicher auch mit ihm _spielen_."

In einer verzweifelten Anstrengung hatte Dannyl all seine Magie heraufbeschworen und die beiden mit einem zu einer Barriere geformten Kraftschlag gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand des Korridors geschoben.

Dann war er geflohen.

Auch wenn Fergun und seine Freunde ganz ohne sein Zutun alles daran setzten, ihm das Leben schwerzumachen, fand Dannyl, dass der Ärger die Beteiligung am Unterricht nicht wert war. Die meisten Lehrer ignorierten ihn ohnehin, seit die Sache mit Arrend ans Licht gekommen war. Worin lag der Sinn, sich zu beteiligen, wenn er dafür nur Hohn und Spott ernte?

Dannyl schnaubte humorlos. Es war absurd, dass er vor diesen Novizen überhaupt Angst hatte. Mit sechszehn überragte er jeden von ihnen bereits um einen Kopf. Und er war stark genug, um es mit allen Dreien zugleich aufzunehmen. Ferguns magisches Potential war nahezu lächerlich und das seiner beiden Freunde allenfalls annehmbar.

Doch weder magische noch körperliche Größe konnten verhindern, dass sie aufhörten, Gerüchte über ihn zu verbreiten, ihn mit ihren Sticheleien zu quälen und dafür sorgten, dass er von allen gemieden wurde. Ohne einen Lernpartner und mit der Ignoranz der Lehrer würde er durch die Winterprüfungen fallen. Keine Magie der Welt konnte ihn davor bewahren.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen packte er seine Unterlagen zusammen, verneigte sich vor seinem Lehrer und ging langsam zur Tür. Seine Stiefel machten bei jedem seiner Schritte ein schlurfendes Geräusch, weil er sich nicht die Mühe machte, seine Füße genügend zu heben.

„Dannyl."

Dannyl zuckte zusammen. „Ja, Mylord?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Kannst du vielleicht ein paar Minuten deiner Zeit für mich erübrigen? Soviel ich weiß, hast du jetzt eine Freistunde."

Misstrauisch runzelte Dannyl die Stirn. Sein Lehrer war überaus gut informiert. Was sollte das werden? Hatte Fergun ihm etwa von seinen vermeintlichen Gefühlen berichtet?

„Natürlich, Mylord", sagte er seine Furcht kontrollierend und wandte sich um. „Was soll ich tun? Reagenzgläser putzen oder braucht Ihr Hilfe beim Versuchsaufbau für die nächste Stunde?"

„Weder noch." Lord Rothen wies auf einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe. „Setz dich", forderte er Dannyl freundlich auf.

Zögernd gehorchte Dannyl.

Sein Lehrer ließ einen zweiten Stuhl herbeischweben und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Zu Dannyls Unbehagen waren sie nun auf Augenhöhe.

„Nächste Woche werde ich euch einen Test schreiben lassen", begann der Alchemie-Lehrer. Seine blauen Augen schienen dabei bis auf den Grund von Dannyls Seele zu blicken. „Was ich euch heute gelehrt habe, wird darin abgefragt werden. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir zudem ein Experiment durchführen, um das Verständnis des heute behandelten Wissens zu vertiefen. Ein Experiment dieses Ausmaßes kann jedoch nur in Gruppenarbeit stattfinden."

Dannyls Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er wollte weder mit Fergun noch seinen Freunden oder einem seiner übrigen Klassenkameraden zusammenarbeiten müssen. Eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihn während eines Experiments schikanieren konnten, schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Nicht wenige endeten mit einem Besuch im Heilerquartier.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er tonlos.

„Nein. Das tust du nicht."

Verstört und alarmiert sah Dannyl auf. Lord Rothen betrachtete ihn mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Ich will, dass du mir bei diesem Experiment assistierst", sagte er. „Ist das für dich in Ordnung?"

Dannyl hob die Schultern. Wenn er dafür nicht mit seinen Klassenkameraden zusammenarbeiten musste …

Dann erstarrte er. Was, wenn Fergun dann erst recht mit seinen Schikanen fortfuhr?

 _Ich bin sicher, Lord Rothen wird es freuen, wenn du ihm deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehst._

Er schüttelte sich.

„Nein", sagte er heftiger, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Das kann ich nicht tun."

„Setz dich."

Lord Rothens Stimme war noch immer freundlich, jedoch von einer ungeahnten Autorität erfüllt.

Mit einem Mal fürchtete Dannyl seinen Lehrer. Was, wenn er gewisse Gefälligkeiten von ihm verlangte, die er Arrend freiwillig gegeben hatte?

„Ich weiß von deinen Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Klassenkameraden", sagte sein Lehrer behutsam. „Und ich weiß, dass du ein intelligenter junger Mann bist, der das Potential hat, zu einem großartigen Alchemisten, Heiler oder welche Disziplin du auch immer bevorzugst, zu werden."

„Ihr wisst gar nichts!", entfuhr es Dannyl. Was fiel diesem Mann ein? Er hatte keine, überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie sehr Fergun und seine Freunde Kerrin und Elben ihn Tag für Tag schikanierten oder was sie taten, wenn er spätabends, nachdem die Novizenbibliothek geschlossen hatte, ins Novizenquartier zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit einem magischen Schloss zu belegen, seit Fergun dort eingebrochen war, alles auf den Kopf gestellt und nach Beweisen, mit welchen Novizen Dannyl noch angebandelt hatte, gesucht hatte. Lord Ahrind war der Vorfall nicht entgangen, doch er hatte nichts unternommen, weil Dannyl in seinen Augen eine Abscheulichkeit war, die es nicht verdient hatte, mit Fairness behandelt zu werden.

„Dannyl." Lord Rothens Stimme war ruhig und weiterhin freundlich. „Ich tue das nicht, um dich zu schikanieren. Ich will dir eine Chance geben. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, können deine Noten wieder besser werden und du fällst nicht durch die Winterprüfungen."

Dannyl schwieg. Was sollte ihm das nützen? Wenn Lord Rothen die Wahrheit über ihn erfuhr …

„Dannyl, es ist mir egal, was zwischen dir und diesem älteren Novizen vorgefallen ist", sagte sein Alchemie-Lehrer behutsam. „Selbst, wenn da etwas gewesen wäre, was ich bezweifle, so würde ich dich deswegen nicht verurteilen. Du bist jung und musst deinen Weg erst noch finden. Ich sehe großes Potential in dir. Lass nicht zu, dass es ungenutzt bleibt, bloß weil ein paar Novizen der Meinung sind, sie müssten dir das Leben schwermachen."

„Woher wollt Ihr wissen, ob die Gerüchte um mich und Arrend nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen?", fragte Dannyl provozierend.

„Ich war schon Lehrer, als du noch in den Windeln lagst, Dannyl. Ich kenne Novizen wie Fergun zu genüge. Wenn sie sich einmal ein Opfer ausgesucht haben, lassen sie nicht mehr davon ab, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Sie erfinden die schlimmsten Gerüchte und versuchen, damit andere zu überzeugen."

„Und was, wenn diese Gerüchte wahr sind?"

Lord Rothens Augen zwinkerten. „Sind die Gerüchte über uns beide wahr?"

Dannyl zuckte zusammen. Spürend, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, zwang er sich, dem anderen Mann in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nein, Mylord."

Sein Lehrer lächelte. „Also, wovor hast du Angst, Dannyl?"

Darauf konnte Dannyl nur die Schultern heben. Er wusste es nicht.

Am folgenden Tag erreichte Dannyl den Alchemie-Raum eine Viertelstunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn. Seine Handflächen waren feucht und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Von Fergun und seinen beiden Freunden war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen, doch seine Furcht, sie könnten ihm irgendwo auflauern, war nichts gegen die Panik, die er vor dem verspürte, was ihn erwartete, wenn er diesen Raum betrat.

 _Ich hätte Nein sagen sollen_ , konnte er nicht aufhören zu denken. _Warum habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich das nicht will?_

Aber wo Dannyl sich in der Lage sah, sich anderen Novizen zu verweigern, war ihm das bei einem Lehrer ganz und gar unmöglich.

Einen zitternden Atemzug nehmend ordnete er sein Haar und glättete die Falten in seiner Robe. Dann klopfte er.

Lord Rothen erwartete ihn bereits. Als Dannyl eintrat, begrüßte er ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, das ein leises Misstrauen in Dannyl erregte, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass sein Lehrer keinerlei böse Absichten ihm gegenüber hegte. Oder war das nur sein eigenes Wunschdenken?

„Guten Tag, Lord Rothen", zwang er sich zu sagen und verneigte sich.

„Guten Tag, Dannyl", erwiderte sein Lehrer. „Wenn du magst, können wir sofort beginnen."

Statt einer Antwort nickte Dannyl nur.

Unter Lord Rothens Anleitung holten sie Chemikalien und Versuchsutensilien aus dem Lager und stellten sie auf zwei Tische vor dem Lehrerpult. Als die anderen Novizen eintrafen, blieb Dannyl bei seinem Lehrer und half ihm mit dem Aufbau des komplizierten Versuchs, während die Novizen in Zweiergruppen nach vorne kamen und Chemikalien und Reagenzgläser abholten. Fergun warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinste hämisch, bevor er zu Elben und Kerrin stolzierte, und die drei Novizen tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckten.

„Lass dich nicht von ihnen ärgern", murmelte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Dannyl fuhr herum.

Lord Rothen stand vor ihm und lächelte . „Wollen wir?"

Dannyl nickte nur. Er hatte noch immer nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sein Lehrer beabsichtigte, doch für den Augenblick war er erleichtert, dass er das Experiment nicht mit einem seiner Klassenkameraden durchführen musste.

Dann erstarrte er. Was, wenn Fergun und seine Freunde ihn jetzt erst recht schikanierten, weil sie sich dadurch, dass Lord Rothen ihn offenkundig bevorzugte, in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt fühlten? Er warf einen nervösen Blick zu den drei Novizen. Mittlerweile hatten sie mit dem Versuchsaufbau begonnen, doch Ferguns selbstgefälliges Grinsen sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

„Nun komm", sagte sein Lehrer freundlich. „Würdest du bitte die Chemikalien abmessen?"

„Ja, Mylord", beeilte Dannyl sich zu sagen. Nach Lord Rothens Wissensprüfung am vergangenen Tag fühlte er sich zumindest dazu in der Lage. Aus den „paar Minuten" war eine ganze Stunde geworden, in der sein Lehrer ihm zahlreiche Fragen zu dem in diesem Halbjahr bereits durchgenommenen Stoff gestellt hatte. Mit großer Scham hatte Dannyl die Befragung über sich ergehen lassen und sich zusehends unbehaglich gefühlt. Lord Rothen hatte hin und wieder wie zu sich selbst genickt und schließlich Fragen zum Stoff des vergangenen Halbjahres gestellt. Auch diese hatte Dannyl nicht beantworten können, obwohl seine Leistungen damals dank Arrends Nachhilfe annehmbar gewesen waren. Bei den älteren Novizen hatte Dannyl erstmals schwierigere Zusammenhänge der Alchemie verstanden.

Anschließend hatte Rothen mit zahlreichen suggestiven Fragen, weitere Antworten aus ihm herausgekitzelt. Dannyl begriff nicht, wie er das geschafft hatte, doch plötzlich hatten die Formeln und Diagramme an der Tafel sich wie eine Melodie zu einem Gesamtbild zusammengefügt, das auf eine verquere Weise seine ganz eigene Schönheit enthüllte.

Das Zusammenstellen der Chemikalien hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sein nervöses Gemüt. Als seine Klassenkameraden mit dem Versuchsaufbau begannen, spürte Dannyl, wie die zu Beginn der Stunde noch verspürte Anspannung sich ein wenig löste. Hin und wieder warfen Fergun, Kerrin und Elben ihm feixende Blicke zu, doch nachdem sein Erzfeind darüber ein Reagenzglas zerbrach, konnte Dannyl den Versuch unter Lord Rothens Anleitung ohne weitere Störungen durchführen.

„Bist du dir bei diesem Schritt sicher?", fragte sein Lehrer, wann immer Dannyl kurz davor war, einen Fehler zu begehen. „Denk noch einmal gut über das nach, was wir gestern besprochen haben."

Obwohl er angesichts seiner noch immer alles beherrschenden Anspannung eine Weile brauchte, um die richtigen Antworten zu finden, wuchs Dannyls Zuversicht, das Experiment fehlerfrei durchzuführen, mit jeder Antwort. Sein Lehrer assistierte ihm dabei nur, und als die Stunde zur Hälfte um war, hatte Dannyl auch aufgehört, das seltsam zu finden.

„Das war sehr gut, Dannyl", lobte Lord Rothen, als es zum Unterrichtsende läutete. Er erhob seine Stimme, um den Lärm der Novizen zu übertönen. „Baut eure Versuche ab und bringt die Sachen zum Pult. Als Hausaufgabe erwarte ich von jedem von Euch ein vollständiges Protokoll mit Fehleranalyse und Interpretation der Ergebnisse!"

Noch während er sprach, hatten einige Novizen mit dem Abbau ihrer Experimente begonnen. Einen leisen Neid verspürend hörte Dannyl, wie sie über Abendessen, Lernen in der Novizenbibliothek und andere Abendaktivitäten sprachen.

„Und was sagst du?", murmelte sein Lehrer neben ihm.

Dannyl hob die Schultern. „Ich hätte beinahe einige folgenschwere Fehler gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was daran gut sein soll."

„Nun zunächst einmal, dass du die Fehler aufdecken und verhindern konntest", antwortete sein Lehrer. „Und, dass du dir noch vor einem Tag dieses Experiment nicht einmal zugetraut hättest."

Dannyl warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Fergun, der gerade mit einem Arm voll Reagenzgläser zum Pult kam. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Fergun schenkte ihm ein hämisches Lächeln, gefolgt von einem leisen „Na, welche Gefälligkeit musstest du ihm erweisen, damit er dich ans Pult lässt?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich heute etwas gelernt", entgegnete Dannyl kühl und mit einer Gelassenheit, vor der er selbst erschrak.

Ein leises Räuspern hinter ihm ließ ihn und seinen Erzfeind zusammenzucken. „Vergiss dieses Mal nicht, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen, Fergun", mahnte Lord Rothen, woraufhin Dannyl nur mit Mühe ein Kichern unterdrücken konnte. „Andernfalls könnte es sein, dass _du_ nächste Woche durch den Test fällst."

„Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen, Mylord." In einer selbstgefälligen Bewegung warf Fergun sein goldenes Haar zurück und stolzierte aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Kerrin und Elben.

Lord Rothen sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Komm", sagte er zu Dannyl. „Wenn du mir eben noch hilfst, die Sachen wegzuräumen, haben wir beide umso eher Feierabend."

Obwohl Dannyl hungrig war und nichts als zurück ins Novizenquartier wollte, nickte er. Je mehr Zeit er noch mit seinem Lehrer verbrachte, desto geringer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Fergun ihm irgendwo auf dem Weg dorthin auflauerte und sich für seine Frechheit rächte.

„Ich hoffe, du hast heute Abend keine Verabredung", sagte Lord Rothen augenzwinkernd, als er den Schrank mit den Chemikalien zwanzig Minuten später mit einem magischen Schloss belegte.

Dannyl erstarrte. „Uhm, nein", sagte er unbehaglich. Versuchte sein Lehrer etwa herauszufinden, ob die Gerüchte wirklich nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen? Oder beabsichtigte er weiteren Unterrichtsstoff mit ihm durchzukauen? „Ich habe keine Freunde."

„Natürlich nicht. Bitte entschuldige." Mit einer lässigen Bewegung seiner Hand ließ Lord Rothen die gespülten Reagenzgläser mit der Öffnung nach unten auf ein Abtropfgestell schweben. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit mir und meiner Familie zu Abend speist."

Mit einem Mal waren Unsicherheit und Misstrauen zurück. _Ist das ein weiterer Test?_ , fuhr es Dannyl durch den Kopf. Dann schalt er sich selbst einen Narren. In diesem Fall hätte sein Lehrer sich mit ihm alleine zu verabreden versucht. Und hätte Rothen im Alchemie-Lager nicht genug Gelegenheit gehabt, sich ihm anzunähern?

 _Sei nicht dumm_ , wies er sich zurecht. _Er versucht nur, nett zu sein._

Tatsächlich wusste Dannyl gar nicht, ob er wollte, dass jemand nett zu ihm war. Er war eine Abscheulichkeit, weil er sich auf unangemessene Weise mit einem anderen Novizen eingelassen hatte. Aber es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt! Nicht so, wie mit den Mädchen, mit denen er hin und wieder an den Freitagen ins Theater oder zu den Pferderennen gegangen war. Lord Rothen war der einzige Lehrer, der ihn seit Arrend nicht ignorierte. Dannyl wollte jedoch nicht glauben, dass seine Absichten von guter Natur waren. Dann setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Versuchte Lord Rothen vielleicht, auf diese Weise sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um ihm dann die Wahrheit zu entlocken? Wenn er darauf hereinfiel, würde er niemals seinen Abschluss machen können. Denn was das anging, hatten die höheren Magier sich deutlich ausgedrückt.

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, Lord Rothen. Doch ich fürchte, ich kann nicht", stammelte er daher.

„Dann wird meine Frau sehr enttäuscht sein."

„Warum sollte sie?"

Die Frage war heraus, bevor Dannyl sie verhindern konnte. Lord Rothens Frau kannte ihn nicht einmal. Wenn überhaupt hatte sie nur die über ihn kursierenden Geschichten gehört. Mit einem Mal war Dannyl sicher, dass sein Lehrer ihm eine Falle stellen wollte, während er sich zugleich für seine Unhöflichkeit schämte.

Doch die blauen Augen seines Alchemie-Lehrers zwinkerten freundlich. „Weil sie heute Abend gekocht hat. Ihr Enka-Braten ist einmalig."

 _Enka …_ Dannyl spürte förmlich, wie ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenließ.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er zögernd.

„Dorrien und Yilara würden sich freuen, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leistet."

Obwohl ein Teil von Dannyl nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass die Geste seines Lehrers aufrichtiger Natur war, es sogar glauben wollte, sträubte sich etwas in seinem Innern dagegen, so viel Freundlichkeit zuzulassen. „Ich bin es gewohnt, Menschen zu enttäuschen", sagte er hart.

Lord Rothen schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln. „Und deswegen wird es Zeit, das zu ändern."

„Meinetwegen", gab Dannyl ein heftiges Gefühl von Unlust verspürend nach.

Rothen nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und schritt zur Tür. Dannyl folgte ihm mit wachsendem Unbehagen.

Ihre Schritte hallten in den leeren Fluren wider, während sie zu der großen gewundenen Treppe schritten, die hinab in die Eingangshalle führte. Nach Ende des Abendunterrichts pflegten die Novizen in die Speisehalle, die Novizenbibliothek oder ihre Quartiere zu gehen. Aller Vernunft zum Trotz erwartete Dannyl, Fergun und seine Freunde würden sich kichernd in einem Seitengang herumdrücken, um ihm und Rothen feixende Blicke zuzuwerfen, doch zu seiner Erleichterung war niemand unterwegs.

Während sie die Stufen hinab in die Eingangshalle stiegen, spürte Dannyl, wie sein Herz mit jedem Schritt schwerer wurde. Er hatte bezüglich des Abendessens nur nachgegeben, weil der Gedanke, einen anderen Menschen zu enttäuschen – sofern Lord Rothen darüber nicht gelogen hatte – ihm unerträglich war. Noch allzu lebhaft erinnerte er sich an den Brief, den er von seinem Vater kurz, nachdem sein Verhältnis mit Arrend aufgeflogen war, erhalten hatte. „Mit deinen abartigen Vorlieben hast du Schande über die Familie Vorin und das Haus Tellen gebracht", hatte er geschrieben. „Solange du nicht wieder auf den rechten Weg zurückkehrst, werde ich dich als meinen Sohn verleugnen." Die Worte hatten ihn getroffen und sich auf immer in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er war eine Abartigkeit, ein fehlgeleiteter Geist – eine Enttäuschung.

Und so wie Dannyl seinen Vater kannte, war dieser bereits dabei, heiratswillige Kandidatinnen zu finden, um ihm seine unangemessene Flausen auszutreiben. Sollten Lord Rothens Motive tatsächlich ehrlich sein und nur sein Bestes im Sinne haben, so würde Dannyl auch ihn enttäuschen. Was auch immer sein Lehrer in ihm sah, was ihn seit dem gestrigen Tag dazu bewegt hatte, ihm zu helfen, es würde mit der Wahrheit enden.

Eine bleigraue Dämmerung lag schwer und düster über dem Gelände der Gilde, als sie die Universität verließen. Ein kalter Wind wehte ihnen entgegen und klatschte Dannyl kalte Regentropfen und einen Wirbel von Herbstlaub ins Gesicht. Novizen eilten die Wege entlang und schufen Lichtkugeln in den Laternen, die bis zum nächsten Morgen brennen würden. Der Boden war mit gelben und braunen Blättern bedeckt, die unter den Schritten ihrer Stiefel leise knirschten, wenn ein Windstoß sie nicht davon wirbelte.

Das Gefühl von Melancholie verstärkte sich. Neben ihm errichtete Lord Rothen einen Wärmeschild. Dannyl zog es indes vor, den kurzen Weg zum Magierquartier zu frieren. Mit einem Mal verspürte er eine Panik, die ihm das Atmen schwermachte. Um eine neutrale Miene bemüht, versuchte er, ruhig und tief zu atmen. Er wollte sich diese Blöße nicht vor Lord Rothen geben.

Aus vielen Fenstern des Magierquartiers schien warmes Licht heimelig durch die Papierblenden. Ein Gefühl von zuhause verspürend, wäre Dannyl am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. Was auch immer Lord Rothen vorhatte – er fand, er hatte es nicht verdient.

„Kommst du?", fragte Rothen von der obersten Stufe des Eingangs.

„Ja, Mylord", sagte Dannyl zögernd.

Dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und wappnete sich für das, was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Ich verstehe, dass das hier ungewohnt für dich ist", sagte Rothen im Plauderton, als sie die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk emporstiegen. „Doch du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Meine Familie freut sich wirklich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

 _Das tut sie nur, weil sie mich nicht kennt_ , dachte Dannyl düster. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lord Rothen ihnen nur das erzählt, was er selbst glauben wollte. Sofern sie nicht doch die Gerüchte über ihn gehört hatten. Nichts blieb in der Gilde lange ein Geheimnis. Aber dann würden sie ihn wohl kaum kennenlernen wollen!

Vor einer Tür hielt Rothen inne. „Ah!", sagte er. „Ich kann den Enka-Braten schon bis hierhin riechen."

Dannyl schnupperte vorsichtig. Und dann nahm auch er einen würzigen Duft wahr, der seinen Magen überlaut rumpeln ließ.

Mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln wandte Lord Rothen sich zur Tür. Auf die Berührung seiner Hand schwang diese auf. Dahinter erblickte Dannyl ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer und einen gedeckten Tisch, an dem bereits eine dünne, blass aussehende Frau in grünen Roben und ein ungefähr zehnjähriger Junge saßen. Dannyl runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Lord Rothens Frau Heilerin war.

Alles in ihm schrie danach, auf der Stelle umzukehren. Aber es war zu spät. Sie hatten ihn bereits erblickt.

Zögernd folgte er seinem Lehrer in dessen Apartment.

„Guten Abend, mein Schatz!" Die Frau erhob sich und eilte auf Lord Rothen zu. Dannyl beobachtete, wie sie ihn auf die Wange küsste. Sein Lehrer erwiderte die Geste und drückte sie behutsam an sich, als würde sie sonst zerbrechen.

Dann wandte sie sich zu Dannyl. „Du musst Dannyl sein", sagte sie und ergriff seine Hände. „Mein Mann hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Ich bin Lady Yilara."

 _Das kann nicht viel Gutes gewesen sein_ , fuhr es Dannyl durch den Kopf. „Ich freue mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lady Yilara", sagte er mit einer steifen Verneigung. „Und ich danke für die Einladung."

Lord Rothens Frau winkte ab. „Du bist herzlich willkommen. Fühl dich bei uns wie zuhause."

 _Besser nicht_ , dachte Dannyl. Er wusste, er würde sie enttäuschen, so wie er seinen Lehrer enttäuschen würde. Denn das war es, was er war – eine Enttäuschung.

Inzwischen hatte auch der Junge sich vom Tisch erhoben und war zögernd näher gekommen. „Das ist unser Sohn Dorrien", stellte Rothen vor. „Er wird im nächsten Frühjahr elf."

„Lord Dannyl", sagte Dorrien und verneigte sich unbeholfen. Seine Augen waren so blau wie die seines Vaters. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen."

 _Und wenn sein Sohn etwas älter ist, lässt er dich sicher auch mit ihm_ spielen.

Dannyl zuckte zusammen und verdrängte die Erinnerung „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte er unbehaglich.

„Nun, da wir uns alle miteinander bekanntgemacht haben, schlage ich vor, dass wir essen, bevor der Enka-Braten kalt wird", erklärte Lady Yilara strahlend. Dannyl glaubte jedoch, hinter ihrer Fröhlichkeit so etwas wie Schmerz zu erkennen. Mit einem Mal verspürte er ein heftiges Schuldgefühl, ob des Wissens, sie eines Tages zu enttäuschen.

„Komm, Dannyl." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln forderte Lord Rothen ihn auf, ihm zum Tisch zu folgen. Unbehaglich setzte er sich auf den Platz, den sein Lehrer ihm neben seinem Sohn zuwies. Seine Frau verschwand durch eine Tür und kehrte wenig später mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem ein köstlich duftender Braten umringt von Tugor, Monyos und Jerras dampfte. Dannyl spürte, wie sein Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Lord Rothen öffnete eine Flasche Wein und befüllte drei Gläser, von denen er eines an Lady Yilara und eines an Dannyl weiterreichte. Seine Frau begann derweil, den Braten in Scheiben zu schneiden und mit der Beilage zu verteilen. Bestürzt bemerkte Dannyl, dass ihre Hand dabei zitterte und er fragte sich, warum sie die Arbeit einen Diener erledigen ließ, wenn sie doch offenkundig krank war.

„Also Dannyl", begann Lady Yilara, nachdem jeder seine Portion erhalten hatte. Ihr fröhlicher Plauderton konnte jedoch nicht über die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hinwegtäuschen. „Rothen hat mir erzählt, dass du im zweiten Jahr bist, ist das richtig?"

„Ja, Mylady", antwortete Dannyl.

„Und weißt du auch schon, welche Disziplin du wählen willst?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Bratenscheibe in mundgerechte Stücke zu schneiden. Das Fleisch war so zart, dass es beinahe auseinanderfiel.

„Es gibt doch sicher eine Disziplin, die Euch mehr Spaß macht oder eine, die Euch mehr verhasst ist", sprach eine helle Stimme neben ihm.

Dannyl wandte den Kopf zu Lord Rothens Sohn. „Im Augenblick nicht."

Er erinnerte sich, einst eine gewisse Faszination für die Alchemie empfunden zu haben. Doch das war mit Arrend gewesen. Kriegskunst bereitete ihm weniger Freude, was jedoch auch daran liegen konnte, dass Fergun sie bevorzugte. Und in der Heilkunst hatte er mehr mit anderen Menschen zu tun, als ihm lieb war. So betrachtet sprachen gegen jede Disziplin genug Gründe und Dannyl begann sich zu fragen, ob es vielleicht nicht doch besser wäre, wenn die Gilde ihm verbat, seinen Abschluss zu machen.

„Du hast noch mehr als ein Jahr Zeit, bevor du dich entscheiden musst", sagte sein Lehrer ruhig. „Ich bin sicher, wenn wir erst einmal dein Interesse am Studium wiedergefunden haben, wird sich bald herauskristallisieren, was dir am meisten Spaß macht."

Fast hätte Dannyl sich an einer Monyo verschluckt. _Was hat er mit mir vor?_ , fragte er sich mit wachsender Panik.

„Wenn mein Vater Euch unterrichtet, wird es sicher die Alchemie werden", bemerkte Dorrien mit leisem Spott.

„Warum?", wollte Dannyl wissen.

Der Junge lachte leise. „Weil er davon so überzeugt ist."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Dannyl, wie sein Lehrer ihm einen entschuldigen Blick zuwarf. „Obwohl Dorrien erst in vier Jahren studieren wird, hat er sich bereits in den Kopf gesetzt, Heiler zu werden", erklärte er mit leiser Erheiterung. „In dieser Hinsicht kommt er wohl mehr nach seiner Mutter." Seine blauen Augen zwinkerten zu Lady Yilara und er legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Heilen ist eine hohe und edle Kunst", fügte seine Frau hinzu.

Dannyl betrachtete den Jungen überrascht. „So früh weißt du das schon?", fragte er.

„Ja, Lord Dannyl."

 _Lord Dannyl …_ Ein Schnauben unterdrückend verdrehte Dannyl die Augen. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, dass der Sohn seines Lehrers, der nur wenige Jahre jünger war, als er selbst, ihn so förmlich ansprach. „Nenn mich einfach Dannyl", sagte er.

„Also Dannyl", wiederholte Lord Rothens Sohn stockend.

„Darf ich fragen, was dich an Heilkunst fasziniert?"

„Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, anderen zu helfen, die man sonst nicht hat", antwortete Dorrien. „Und man kann unbekannte Krankheiten erforschen und versuchen, ein Heilmittel zu finden."

 _Wenn ich Heilkunst wähle, werde ich dann vielleicht eines Tages einen Weg finden, um mein_ unnatürliches _Verlangen zu heilen?_ , fragte Dannyl sich. Bis jetzt genügte sein Wissen nur, um es wie eine Übelkeit oder eine andere Form des Unwohlseins zu unterdrücken, doch es war immer wieder zurückgekommen. Oder musste er es nur mit hinreichender Beharrlichkeit heilen, damit er es irgendwann nicht mehr spürte?

Als Dessert servierte Lady Yilara einen köstlichen Kuchen mit Pachi und Tironüssen, den sie nach eigener Aussage selbst gebacken hatte. Obwohl Dannyl sich bis zum Bersten voll mit Enkabraten fühlte, aß er zwei Stücke.

Anschließend brachte Lady Yilara ihren Sohn zu Bett, während Lord Rothen zu einer Sesselgruppe am Fenster schritt.

„Sumi?", fragte er.

„Sehr gern, Mylord", antwortete Dannyl spontan, obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass dieser Abend endlich sein Ende fand, während er sich zugleich davor fürchtete, in sein Zimmer im Novizenquartier zurückzukehren.

„Dann setz dich." Mit einer auffordernden Geste wies sein Lehrer zu einem der Sessel.

Zögernd nahm Dannyl Platz, während Lord Rothen zu einem Beistelltisch ging, auf dem mehrere Tassen, eine Karaffe mit Wasser und eine Dose standen. Während der Regen seine langsame und traurige Melodie gegen die Fensterscheiben trommelte, öffnete sein Lehrer die Dose, gab mehrere getrocknete Blätter in zwei der Tassen und goss sie mit Wasser auf.

Als er die Tassen zu den Sesseln trug, begannen sie zu dampfen. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Lord Rothen eine der beiden Tassen zu Dannyl schweben und nahm dann mit der anderen in dem nächsten Sessel Platz.

„Hat dir das Essen gefallen, Dannyl?", fragte er.

Dannyl nickte zögernd.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du von nun an öfter mit uns speisen. Yilara und Dorrien würden sich freuen." Stirnrunzelnd blickte er in seine Tasse. „Und ich würde mich auch freuen."

Ein ungeahntes Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte Dannyl. Doch er schob es beiseite. Als er es zuletzt akzeptiert hatte, war er zu einer Perversion geworden.

„Eure Frau", begann Dannyl. „Was ist mit ihr?" Die Frage war heraus, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

Für einen kurzen Moment blitzten die blauen Augen seines Lehrers auf. Augenblicklich bereute Dannyl seine Frage.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahe treten, Mylord."

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Lord Rothen zu seiner Überraschung. „Wahrscheinlich solltest du es wissen." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln stellte er seine Tasse beiseite. „Sie ist krank. Die Heiler versuchen, sie gesund zu machen, aber ihre Krankheit ist äußerst selten und sie haben noch kein Heilmittel gefunden."

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Dannyl leise.

Lord Rothen nickte nur. „Seit sie krank ist, hilft sie im Heilerquartier nur noch aus. Die meiste Zeit ist sie zuhause. An manchen Tagen kann sie gar nicht aufstehen."

„Und warum lasst Ihr sie dann die Arbeit verrichten, die normalerweise ein Diener übernehmen würde?", entfuhr es Dannyl. Als er den vorwurfsvollen Ton in seiner Stimme hörte, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mylord."

„Yilara will sich gebraucht fühlen. Sie sagt, es würde ihr noch schlechter gehen, wenn sie den ganzen Tag nur im Bett liegt, und sie hasst es, wenn man sie wie eine Kranke behandelt. Deswegen hat sie sich auch so sehr über deinen Besuch gefreut."

Das plötzliche Schuldgefühl drohte Dannyls Kehle zuzuschnüren. Jedoch weniger auf Grund seiner Unsensibilität, sondern weil Yilara sich aus dem Bett gequält und gekocht hatte, um ihm, der größten Enttäuschung von Haus Tellen, eine Freude zu bereiten, ohne zu wissen, dass er auch sie irgendwann enttäuschen würde.

„Richtet Ihr meinen Dank aus", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Das wird sie sicher freuen." Lord Rothen lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Jetzt, wo du meine Familie kennengelernt hast würde ich gerne den Grund mit dir besprechen, aus dem ich dich heute Abend zu mir eingeladen habe."

Dannyls Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Die Panik wurde übermächtig und seine Handflächen begannen erneut zu schwitzen. Es war soweit. Jetzt würde Lord Rothen ihm die Wahrheit entlocken.

„Was für ein Grund ist das?", hörte er sich wie aus weiter Ferne fragen.

Sein Lehrer beugte sich übe die Lehne seines Sessels und musterte ihn ernst. „Dir zu helfen."

„Wozu?", fragte Dannyl. „Ich bin eine Abscheulichkeit."

„So sagen alle. Doch es ist mir egal, was die Waschweiber der Gilde reden oder ob es der Wahrheit entspricht, was ich bezweifle, da du ein anständiger junger Mann bist."

Dannyl unterdrückte ein Schnauben.

„Gestern hast du bewiesen, dass du in der Lage bist, schwierige Sachverhalte zu begreifen, wenn man deinen Geist in die entsprechende Richtung fördert. Mit der richtigen Anleitung könntest du nicht nur die Winterprüfungen bestehen, sondern auch deine Noten verbessern."

„Aber es wäre nur Alchemie", wandte Dannyl ein. „Die anderen Lehrer werden mich weiterhin ignorieren."

„Auch dafür lässt sich eine Lösung finden." Rothens blaue Augen zwinkerten. „Gemeinsam können wir das schaffen."

Dannyl schwieg verdrossen. Er begriff nicht, wohin das alles führen sollte.

„Also", sagte Rothen. „Bist du bereit, mir zu vertrauen?"

Dannyl nickte zögernd. Ein Teil von ihm wollte die Winterprüfungen bestehen und wieder etwas vom Unterricht verstehen. Er wollte, dass die Lehrer aufhörten, ihn zu ignorieren, und ihm eine zweite Chance gaben. Arrends Hilfe hatte er bereitwillig angenommen. _Auch Lord Rothen hat mir geholfen_ , rief er sich ins Gedächtnis. _Durch ihn habe ich gestern Dinge verstanden, die mir nur Arrend hätte erklären können._ Aber es war nicht dasselbe. Das mit ihnen war etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen. Würde er immer daran denken, wenn er sich von dem Alchemie-Lehrer helfen ließ?

Mit einer energischen Bewegung seines Willens heilte Dannyl die plötzliche Sehnsucht. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihre Beziehung aufgeflogen war, hatten sie es nicht mehr gewagt, miteinander zu sprechen, aus Furcht alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Eine Aussprache war ihnen verwehrt gewesen und würde nun nicht mehr stattfinden. Wenn sie einander begegneten, vermieden sie den Blickkontakt, als wären sie zwei Fremde. Ein unwürdigeres Ende für ihre kurze, aber stürmische Beziehung hätte es nicht geben können.

Dannyl wusste, wenn er sich auf Rothen einließ, würde er all das zurücklassen müssen. Er würde verleugnen müssen, was er war, wenn er nicht untergehen wollte.

„Ich habe mit Rektor Jerrik und deinen übrigen Lehrern gesprochen", teilte Lord Rothen ihm mit. „Sie alle haben mir bestätigt, dass deine Leistungen erst in diesem Halbjahr nachgelassen haben. Allerdings habe ich auch erfahren, dass sie kein Interesse daran haben, dich zu fördern, damit du wieder auf dein altes Niveau zurückkommst."

Dannyl starrte seinen Lehrer entsetzt an. Was fiel diesem Mann ein? „Ist es nicht egal?", fragte er. Der aggressive Ton in seiner Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. „Ich bin ein Außenseiter. Was kümmert es Euch?"

Falls Lord Rothen sich von seinen Worten angegriffen fühlte, so zeigte er das nicht. „In dir steckt sehr viel Potential, Dannyl", sagte er behutsam. „Wirf es nicht weg, bloß weil ein paar Novizen der Meinung sind, sie müssten dich auf Grund irgendwelcher dummen Gerüchte piesacken."

„Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon gestern?", fragte Dannyl unwirsch.

Lord Rothen lächelte. „Anscheinend ist es nötig, es erneut anzusprechen."

„Ich habe es gestern schon verstanden", entgegnete Dannyl. „Ich bin nicht dumm."

„Nein, das bist du nicht", sagte Rothen mehr zu sich selbst. „Und deswegen will ich dir helfen. Lass dich nicht von deinen Klassenkameraden ärgern. Indem du ihnen zeigst, wie sehr es dich trifft, fühlen sie sich dazu angespornt, dich weiterhin zu piesacken. Aber das hast du nicht nötig. Du bist schon jetzt ein stärkerer Magier als sie es je sein werden. Und du bist intelligenter als sie. Nur wer dumm ist, verbreitet üble Gerüchte, um anderen zu schaden."

 _Ich wünschte, ich könnte das glauben_ , dachte Dannyl. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es glauben. Wollte glauben, dass er sich aus eigener Kraft aus seiner Situation befreien konnte. Und dass die Absichten seines Alchemie-Lehrers von ehrlicher Natur waren.

Auch wenn er dafür von nun an sich selbst verleugnen musste.

 _Werde ich das können?_ , dachte Dannyl mit einem Blick zu den Papierblenden, hinter denen sich die Dunkelheit verdichtet hatte und der Regen weiterhin sein einsames Lied spielte. _Bin ich überhaupt dazu bereit?_

Die Novizen würden ihn in Ruhe lassen, die Lehrer würden aufhören, ihn zu ignorieren und er würde wieder der Sohn seines Vaters sein. Aber nichts davon würde ihm helfen, seine Noten zu verbessern. Und er brauchte Lord Rothen nicht, um seine eigene Natur zu verleugnen.

Dannyl fuhr sich über die Stirn. Er hatte nie eine Enttäuschung sein wollen. Aber genau das war er geworden. Ob Lord Rothen recht hatte, und es war noch nicht zu spät, das wieder geradezubiegen? Wenn er wieder mit Mädchen ausging, würde er sich seine unnatürlichen Neigungen dann wieder abgewöhnen können? Bei der Vorstellung verspürte Dannyl einen großen Widerwillen. Er wollte nicht zu etwas werden, als dass er sich nicht sah. Aber er wusste auch, er würde untergehen, wenn er so weiter machte, wie bisher.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, doch die Worte wollten nicht heraus.

„Ich … ich verstehe noch immer nicht, was Ihr mir sagen wollt", begann er zögernd. „Warum tut Ihr das und was wollt Ihr von mir?"

Rothens Augen zwinkerten. Seine Miene war jedoch ernst.

„Ich will, dass du mein Novize wirst."


End file.
